


Возможное

by BonnyRain



Category: Downfall (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джо и Айви сбегают не только из горящего дома, но из города, решая, что делать дальше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможное

Они шли не разбирая дороги.

Временами казалось, что мир вновь сворачивался и преломлялся, позволяя преодолевать какие-то невероятные расстояния в одно мгновение. Или они просто не могли больше воспринимать эту реальность, как прежде.

Джо с силой провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь прогнать навязчивые виденья. Они были далеко от Лондона...должны были быть далеко, чтобы до них никто не успел дотянуться — ни слухи, ни подозрения, ни они.

Хотелось до конца жизни держаться подальше от отелей, но выбора не было — им нужен отдых, если повезет — разговор.   
Регистрируясь, Айви без заминки назвалась Агнес, Джо с трудом выдавил имя Роберт и девичью фамилию жены. Пусть так. Айви ненавидела любое напоминание об отце, но и фамилия матери вызывала в ней мелкую дрожь.

Он схватил ключи и преодолел лестничный пролет в пару прыжков, чтобы скорее убрать и занавесить все зеркала. Айви не подала виду, что что-то заметила, тихо сказав, что ей нужно принять душ. Джо подмывало пойти следом, чтобы предотвратить и уберечь, но горькое чувство паранойи приходилось усмирять изо всех сил. Нужно было учиться доверять заново.

Она вышла полчаса спустя в белом вафельном халате с мокрым полотенцем в руках. Все еще мучительно бледная, словно годы просидела в темной комнате (так и было — твердило чутье, так и было) и болезненно худая. Без слов стянула с него куртку и задрала окровавленную футболку.

\- Ни следа, - на грани различимого шепота заметила Айви, приятно касаясь кожи и стирая засохшую корку.  
\- Ты удивлена? - Джо сел в полоборота к жене.  
\- Нет, - просто ответила она, - даже, если бы ей удалось убить тебя, я бы сама усадила эту суку в кресло и испепелила бы ее до основания, пока не вернула тебя.  
\- Спасибо, Айвс.

Это было далеко не самое романтичное из того, что они говорили друг другу, но в нынешних обстоятельствах приходилось обходиться подобным...и Джо находил это прекрасным. Он сжал ее руку, стараясь отогреть и не без удивления замечая вернувшееся на безымянный палец обручальное кольцо. 

Айви неспешно поднялась с постели и подошла к зеркалу, которое Джо занавесил простыней.

\- Ты же знаешь...мне это нужно, - словно умоляя и одновременно извиняясь, произнесла она. - Иначе мы не сможем двигаться дальше.

Он кивнул. От страха сжались челюсть и кулаки, Джо подскочил, сам не замечая того, слыша лишь шум крови в ушах. Только не снова...если она увидит ее, всему конец...очередной персональный ад, пока они вновь не провалятся в бездну. Он был готов вновь и вновь кидаться за ней куда угодно, крушить и убивать, если понадобится, но только не это...не видеть того, как она снова ненавидит и убивает себя. В подсознании уже звучали грязные науськивания Хариссона…

Айви сдернула простыню и изумленно взглянула на отражение.

\- Боже… Джо!

Он дернулся, как от удара, продолжая жадно ловить ее движения и эмоции.

\- Джо...сколько...сколько ты видел меня такой?  
\- Весь последний год, - не до конца понимая, отозвался он мгновенно.  
\- Вот черт! - она развязала пояс халата, рассматривая себя со всех сторон.

Ужас на ее лице был достаточно красноречив, чтобы…

\- Это...от меня же ничего не осталось! Я же...чертов суповой набор! - она обхватила себя руками, пораженно глядя мужу в глаза. - А я...я...Джо, клянусь, я видела совсем иное, я не думала, что все так серьезно...я видела лишь эту жирную мерзкую тварь, которая раз за разом пыталась прикоснуться к тебе! Прости...прости!

Он обнял ее крепко. Облегчение затопило тело, подступившие эмоции першили в горле и мешали говорить.

\- Эй, красотка, мы же решили: у нас все хорошо. Теперь хорошо, - он погладил ее по вьющимся коротким волосам и замер, когда она подняла лицо и улыбнулась. Каким нужно было быть остолопом, чтобы не узнать ее в Агнес. Сходство теперь казалось таким очевидным, что собственная слепота поражала.  
\- Что, теперь по сочному стейку? - прокашлявшись, неловко предложил он.  
\- Ох, нет...не торопитесь, мистер Дэвис. Может сначала пару шариков мороженого?  
\- Шоколадного?  
\- Ты до сих пор считаешь, что все девушки обожают шоколад? - она приподняла брови. Слезы будто смыли с ее лица часть перенесенного кошмара и можно было почти обмануться и поверить, что все по-прежнему.

Билеты до Штатов — тут же решил Джо. Там не нужно будет строить прежнее, они смогут начать сначала в двухэтажном домике за городом, возле которого будут расти самые красивые красные цветы.

\- Хочу проверить, - серьезно ответил он и поцеловал ее в переносицу. Зеленые глаза напротив вспыхнули.  
Они могли позволить себе пару часов беззаботного существования, сон и бегство подождут.

Перед самым выходом, Айви его остановила.

\- Они...они продолжат за нами следить, Джо. Для нее.

Это было первое, что она сказала о тех событиях, и оно подтверждало худшие опасения. 

Что там сказала эта сумасшедшая старуха? Шестой паразит? Отлично.

\- Пусть, - он убрал ключи в карман и взял жену за руку. - «Дьявол прошел здесь», Айвс. И она ничего с этим не поделает.


End file.
